Sana, Mi Corazón Enfermo
by vicky saotome
Summary: Todo talves podría ser diferente,en este momento que Ranma había aceptado sus sentimientos, pero una broma cruel del destino vuelve a querer arrebatarla de su vida... ¿Volví¡ espero les guste y le den una oportunidad a esta historia ... Bendiciones
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA::::::::::::::::  
>SI LO SE, PENSABAN QUE ME HABÍA IDO DEFINITIVAMENTE PERO NOOOOOO TODAVIA ME VAN A TENER QUE AGUANTAR POR MUCHO TIEMPO MAS…. JAJAJAJAJ ES QUE HE ESTADO BASTANTE OCUPADA CON MIS ULTIMAS CLASES, PERO VOY A ESCRIBIR PARA RELAJARME ME HACIA TANTA FALTA….<p>

PARA CONTARLES UN POCO SOBRE ESTA NUEVA IDEA LES ASEGURO QUE TAL VEZ VAN A LLORAR MUCHO, COMO YO, SE QUE SOY UNA FATALISTA PERO FUE EN UN MOMENTO DE ENFERMEDAD QUE SE ME OCURRIO, Y QUE A VECES NO APRECIAMOS LA SALUD QUE NOS DA NUESTRO PADRE CELESTIAL, ES BASTANTE CORTO POR QUE QUIERO SABER SI LES PARECE LA IDEA.

ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS POR FA…. ESPERO ME PUEDAN ACOMPAÑAR EN ESTA HISTORIA…

DIOS LES BENDIGA.

**UN CORAZON ENFERMO**

Sentimiento ¿Qué es un sentimiento? Un sentimiento es una palabra mas en el diccionario con un concepto trivial en la lengua española, o una sensación que solo dos corazón que había pasado por muchos problemas, lo podían sentir de una manera excepcional, ese sentimiento que muchas veces negaron y lucharon en ocasiones por asesinar, pero era más fuerte que ellos mismos.

Ranma y Akane una pareja que estaba a prendiendo a soportarse y a disimular muy bien ese sentimiento, el AMOR que en ellos había nacido sin que ellos pudieran opinar o decidir si querían sentirlo o no. La familia había deliberado en comprometerlos, pero por un acto de conveniencia no de hacerlos felices, mas sin embargo la vida ya los había destinado a estar juntos, sin importar lo que les pasara o quien se interpusiera, siempre estarían juntos, el amor que entre ellos había nacido era tan fuerte que podía vencer hasta la muerte.

Todo había sido tan diferente desde aquel día que casi la pierde en el secuestro de Safron, ese día supo que nadie como ella lo iba a ser sentir el hombre mas especial sobre el planeta, que con su sola presencia era suficiente para el, para su seguridad y fortaleza, para luchar contra el tiempo y las personas que de manera a veces irrisoria, se cruzaban en su vida como un obstáculo.

No había permitido que los casaran de una manera tan obligatoria y tan repentina, dentro de si Ranma quería que su boda fuera un evento muy calculado con detalles especiales y con la mujer que lo hacia sentir tantas cosas a la ves, con Akane si con ella, no quedaba duda pero ese día comenzaría todo de nuevo, la vida volvía a jugarle la mas cruel de las bromas.

Un cortejo, claro ese era el primer paso para un pareja de enamorados –pensaba Ranma sentado en el tejado donde le gustaba meditar – pero, como si no había dejado un buen rencor de detalles especiales en la mente de Akane.

Mmm creo que primero debo de comenzar a tratarla mejor – dijo en vos alta levantando el puño en señal de decisión.

¿A quien?- pregunto Akane intentando subir al tejado.

Las mejillas de Ranma no tardaron en ponerse de color carmesí y como no, si era el primero de los cobardes en expresar sus sentimientos.

Akane con subió con mas dificultad que nunca, definitivamente su salud habia desfallecido hacia ya dos meses, su cara no tenia el color acostumbrado, estaba bastante pálida con ojos llenos de cansancio y mas delgada de lo normal , las suplicas de su hermana Kasumi y su padre por que visitara al medico caían en saco roto, los dolores que le daban en la parte del pecho aumentaban tanto en intensidad y en espacio de tiempo, pero no debía de ser mas que molestias normales, claro ella cuidaba su alimentación y se mantenía en forma, no podía ser algo grave, no debía ser algo grave.

¿Te ayudo?- Pregunto Ranma en su intento por ser mas amable con ella.

Puedo sola- respondía con ojos de desapruebo – ¿y esa actitud tan amable Ranma?.

No puedo cambiar de vez en cuando, claro soy el que comienza con los intentos de cambiar para bien nuestra relación, ya que vivimos en la misma casa, nos vemos todos los días, estamos comprometidos y tu no me ayudas en nada ¿sabes? – Contesto indignado, el de la camisa roja, pantalón azul y zapatilla chinas-

Ella se sentó con dificultad y vio la luna llena con un deje de tristeza, pero no era un estado de animo claro que no, era su propia debilidad la que la hacia sentirse indefensa.

Ranma noto que no se sentía nada bien, su cuerpo y su estado de animo no era el mismo desde hacia ya un par de meses.

¿Mejor nos vamos a dormir Akane? Esta fría la noche y te puedes resfriar – aconsejo el chico de la trenza.

Si, no me siento muy bien que digamos – acepto la poseedora del cabello negro.

Definitivamente esa noche seria el principio del terror de todos los que vivían en el Dojo Tendo, la incertidumbre y la impotencia de su calidad de mortales, no les ayudaría en esta prueba que el destino marcaba en el álbum de experiencias.

Akane se desplomo cayendo de tejado inconsciente, Ranma en su agilidad la atrapo en el aire no dejando que el suelo le hiciera daño a su mayor tesoro. En pocos minutos estaban el el consultorio del Doctor Tofu mientras Akane era revisada para dar un diagnostico medico. Horas mas tardes los familiares recibían la peor de las noticias.

Akane tiene problemas en su Corazón –Explicaba el doctor- tiene INSUFICIENCIA CARDIACA nuestro corazón es el que bombardea sangre a todo nuestro cuerpo pero las paredes del corazón de Akane ha perdido fuerza para contraerse y bombear dicha sangre a todo su cuerpo, es por eso que Akane ha decaído en este tiempo y si no se tiene los cuidados necesarios podría culminar en su muerte.

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por haber leído este capitulo se que es muy corto pero los proximos seran mas extensos...<p>

Reitero mi gran agradecimiento a todos los que han seguido mis historias y me han apoyado en todo momento… muchas muchas gracias ojala les guste el capi y que merezca uno de sus apreciables review espero criticas, opiniones sugerencias y mucho apoyo jajaja

BENDICIONES


	2. MIEDO

Holaaaaaa… aquí estoy de nuevo espero no se hayan desesperado mucho, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero siempre encuentro un momentito para escribir.. No se imaginan lo difícil que es escribir un fic tan triste como este. Pero espero les guste y nos lo hagas llorar mucho como a mi… no los distraigo mucho así que disfruten… cuídense.

* * *

><p><strong>MIEDO<strong>

Los rayos del sol daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día Akane ya llevaba un mes en un frio cuarto del hospital todos la visitaban durante el día pero solo uno se quedaba para vigilar su sueño y cuidarla.

Ranma despertó cuando el amanecer le regalo su resplandor, pero cuando se levanto del duro sillón, su sorpresa no tardo en aparecer en su cara, todo se oscureció de nuevo dejando solo una camilla con un cuerpo tapado completamente con una manta blanca, corrió hacia el lugar pero, Él caminaba un paso y la camilla se alejaba un metro, volteo en una oscuridad completa para ver como el Dr. tofu hablaba pero no lo podía entender solo miraba a Kasumi romper en llanto y Soun desplomarse sin consuelo. Todos los que habitaban el Dojo aparecer poco a poco comenzando a llorar, pero Akane no apareció ¿por que? ¿Podía ser cierto? su Akane era la que ocupaba esa maldita camilla, no eso no podía estar pasando, no podía.

La misma desesperación lo despertó del sillón de la habitación de hospital, con un grito que ahogo al ver a Akane sentada observándolo con ojos de asombro.

¿Estas bien Ranma? Desde hace una semana no duermes nada bien, creo que tus pesadillas están aumentando, creo que es el ambiente de hospital, deberías de ir a dormir a casa, yo estaré muy bien – recomendó Akane con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes, estoy bien solo que me acuesto muy cansado últimamente – dijo acercándose a la ventada, aun su corazón no dejaba de latir rápido ante tal pesadilla, observo como la gente se levantaba para realizar sus actividades diarias, como le hubiera gustado que el mundo se detuviera por que Akane estaba enferma que dieran feriada mundial y que los mejores médicos del mundo centraran sus conocimiento en atender a Akane pero no pasaría, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras Akane lo miraba atentamente-

¿Como podía estar pasando? Acaso era el karma o simple y sencillamente su suerte estaba peleada con la felicidad, Akane, su amada, la razón de su vida tenia un corazón débil, un corazón que en cualquier momento dejaría de latir, no podía ser. Volteo al sentirse observado.

El brillo de tus ojos se perdió Akane –comento un chico de trenza.

No se ha perdido Ranma simple y sencillamente se dieron vacaciones por mientras me mejoro –sonrió fingiendo ser fuerte ante esta situación- Kasumi vino ayer y mi dijo que estabas trabajando ¿es cierto?

Si, creo que los gastos no están siendo pequeños en el Dojo y pues quería contribuir un poco.

Muchas gracias – dijo emocionada Akane ante tal detalle, sabía más que nadie que los gastos del hospital no eran nada baratos aun estando el Dr. Tofu ayudando a la familia Tendo-

¿Nunca lo hubieras creído de mi verdad Akane? No soy un vago después de todo –aseguro ante la sorpresa- deberías de estar Feliz que hoy sales de este hospital, dijo el doctor Tofu que podías irte a casa.

Akane ni se inmuto ante la información, y aparecía de nuevo esa mirada, cada ves que entraba por esa puerta, con la que se confundía y le decía "Claro si soy yo la que esta enferma, se termino mi vitalidad, mi sonrisa, mis esperanzas y casi mi vida".

Creo que no te gusto la noticia – comento desilusionado el ojiazul

No me encanta la idea de volver a casa, pero tengo miedo de volver, volver a sentirme débil y desprotegida, desganada de la vida que me toca vivir, tal ves sea que estoy un tanto deprimida, no me hagas caso-

Ranma se acerco ante tal comentario, se había prometido no volver a tratarla mal, claro si ya había aceptado que la amaba, solo que la vida le había puesto de nuevo una prueba, no se lo podía decir en esos momentos, ella pensaría que lo hacia por que estaba enferma y que solo era lastima lo que sentía.

Sabes Akane cuando estuviste fuerte y vital pasamos de alto los pequeños detalles como ser la salud, -menciono Ranma caminado hacia la camilla y sentarse a su lado - pero nunca nos dejamos vencer ante los obstáculos y seguimos adelante, nada nos venció y esta no será la excepción , se que eres fuerte , esta es una nueva etapa y paso a paso Akane, vamos a hacerle frente a esta enfermedad, miraremos hacia delante, los dos juntos vamos luchar, aunque se caiga el mundo, vamos a estar juntos hasta el final.

Estaba soñando o Ranma le había dicho todas esas cosas O era solamente que lo decía para darle ánimos, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente de sus ojos , esa sensación de apoyo de parte de Ranma no la había sentido antes , pero ese si era el momento indicado para hacerlo solamente el podía hacerla sentir viva y con nuevas fuerzas, las cuales volvían a su cuerpo, asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Ranma sabia que sus lágrimas decían más que cualquier discurso elaborado, Todo se cura con amor, susurro sin ser escuchado.

* * *

><p>Akane volvió a casa seguía las recomendaciones al pie de la letra, pero no mejoraba de salud mejor dicho todo empeoraba de manera sobrenatural, lo que si había mejorado notablemente era su relación con Ranma, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, después de su trabajo en el Dojo dando clases adicionales, la llevaba a pasear, comer, y jugar aunque era difícil por su condición, el no la dejaba caer en depresión mientras estaba con el.<p>

Pero un día como otros su corazón no aguanto mas y tuvo que ser llevada de emergencia de nuevo al Hospital, sin razón alguna su corazón ya no podía solo, tenia que hacerle una operación a corazón abierto, pero no había otra opción no la había solo tenían tres días para hacerla y mientras ella estaría en el hospital nuevamente.

Se les advierto que la operación era riesgosa y que tal ves, ella no la soportaría pero aun así accedieron, era la única opción que les presentaba la vida.

Akane seria intervenida quirúrgicamente a los ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, todos no quisieron ir a dormir a la casa, por que tal ves seria la ultima noche que pasarían a su lado así que no dejaron de aprovechar cualquier momento para decirle lo que sentían por ella, o pedirle perdón hasta de lo que no habían hecho, solamente Ranma no decía palabra alguna, tampoco tenia alguna expresión en su rostro, estaba neutralizado.

Kasumi, Soun, Nabiki y Genma salieron de la habitación, no habían comido en todo el día, asi que aprovecharon que Akane estaba un poco sedada y que se había dormido para bajar a cenar a la cafetería del hospital.

Ranma vienes con nosotros - pregunto Kasumi –

Ranma saliendo de sus pensamientos respondió con una negación quedando completamente ido viendo como dormía Akane, siempre era tan bella, pero había días que exageraba como esa noche, podía ser posible, ¿seria que solo una noche mas y no estaría con el?

La vio sentarse con dificultad y llamarlo para que se sentara su lado, como la última vez que estuvo en ese hospital.

Ranma no se si mañana ya no estaré a tu lado, pero solo quería que supieras que siento mucho no haber aprovechado el tiempo que estuve a tu lado, y ahora se que El amor es frágil aunque casi nunca lo manejamos bien, desde que te conocí , te ame y lo quería esconder con mis enojos, desprecios y golpes, pero se convirtió en un secreto a voces, fui una idiota lo se, y de verdad quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice sentir con mis groserías, nunca fue mi intención dejarte solo, como me dijiste aquella mañana que siempre estarías a mi lado tal ves ese siempre termine mañana. Te estarás preguntando si esta es una despedida, y si lo es, no sabes el miedo que tengo de no volverte a ver mas, y quisiera decirte todo lo que siento por ti pero ya el tiempo se acaba Ranma para mi, quiero que me prometas que si no salgo de esa operación mañana vas a vivir la vida al doble, tienes tanto que vivir, como si estuviera a tu lado y harás de mi recuerdo tu fuerza , que si llega una persona que te ame no la dejaras ir, y que lucharas por ese amor, como yo no hice quiero volverte a ver sonreír, quiero sabe que amas de nuevo . Se lo que has sufrido por mi causa y por eso Ranma es que te amo. Recuerda que aunque ya no este a tu lado, siempre fuiste mi felicidad estos últimos meses y que te estaré cuidando desde el cielo. Yo nunca te voy a olvidar.

Ranma escuchaba esas palabras como roca en sus oídos, ella sentía lo mismo, pero el cobarde no se la había dicho, la fuerza que a el le faltaba, ella la había tenido con solo saber que estaba en peligro de muerte pero aun así, de el no salía ni una sola palabra, ella estaba esperando una reacción cualquiera pero no reaccionaba.

Ranma despierta por favor, le decía su inconsciente pero su cuerpo no hacia caso, sabia que la estaba hiriendo con su silencio, pero ahora el no mandaba su cuerpo sino solo su miedo.

Llegaron los demás de cenar y el seguía son inmutarse.

Era miedo y angustia lo que lo hacia no reaccionar, mañana tenia un día demasiado difícil quería salir solamente correr sin parar y sin rumbo alguno y no regresar ni saber el desenlace de esa operación, solamente no soportaría que la respuesta fuera una negativa y un funeral que todos superarían, menos el, por que no podría soportar que ella ya no estuviera a su lado. Era demasiado solamente pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Les gusto cuéntenme por fa…. reitero mi gran agradecimiento a todos los que han seguido esta historia que espero no sea tan larga … muchas muchas gracias.<p>

Regálenme uno de sus apreciables review espero criticas, opiniones sugerencias y mucho apoyo jajaja

Me despido, estoy haciendo una encuesta ya que solo puedo actualizar un dia a la semana díganme que día puedo hacerlo. ok ..

Bendiciones


End file.
